world_guardiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Craznia
Craznia is a former Zamorakian Cultist with an incredible, yet inhuman, ability to generate interdimensional portals on a whim. After defeating the rogue demon Agrith-Naar she was rendered completely blind. She is considered to be an honoray member of The World Guardians. Biography 'Early Life' Craznia never knew her family, she was found by adventurers exploring the Abyss as a baby. When she was brought back to Gielinor she was put into an orphanage, but as she started to grow up she began to discover her peculiar abilities, accidentally creating portals to the Abyss and allowing devilish beasts into Gielinor. This, of course, freaked most people out and she was forced to run away and live on the streets. Craznia managed to survive on the streets of Varrock mostly through pity, though there were attempts by kind strangers to set her up with better living conditions. Every time, though, she lost control of her powers and scared them off. By the age of 16 she had spent almost half of her life alone, which made her receptive to the seemingly friendly arms of the first group of people who seemed to accept her for who she was: A Zamorakian Cult. 'Zamorakian Cult' For the next few years Craznia lived with members of the Cult, who treated her fairly well all things considered. In retrospect they had ulterior motives, but she was never abused or made to feel threatened. Instead they gave her a home and helped train her to control her abilities, filling her head with ideas of heroics and saving the world through the use of her powers. When she turned 19 Craznia had near full control of her powers, and so the Cult moved forward with their plan: Summon the demon Agrith-Naar in the name of their lord Zamorak, to aid in his defense of the world. With no reason to doubt their motives, Craznia willingly used her abilities to help in the ritual necessary for Agrith-Naar's return. With the process underway, members of the cult began a crime spree across Gielinor, stealing whatever runes or essence they could get their hands on to use in the ritual. These thefts prompted investigation from the Detective's Department, particularly from Glowie, who along with his allies Grumble and Spiffy tracked the thieves down. Craznia had aided her friends in the thefts because she was under the impression it was for the greater good, so when they were confronted by the Trio she didn't hesitate to teleport them into the Abyss, where they wouldn't be able to interfere. The Trio managed to escape the Abyss though, but not before they could stop the cult from completing their objective. They were forced to watch as Agrith-Naar was summoned to Gielinor, only to immediately lay waste to Varrock. A mortified Craznia immediately realized that she had been played, and she had absolutely no interest in allowing some great evil to destroy the world, even if that same world had abandoned her. With the Trio unable to defeat Agrith-Naar themselves, Craznia took matters into her own hands. In an act of selfless bravery she pulled both Agrith-Naar and herself into one of her portals, removing the immediate threat and seemingly ending her own life in the process. She was silently mourned by the heroes, while the cult faced justice, but unbeknownst to any of them she managed to survive. 'Life in the Abyss' When Craznia regained consciousness from her fight with Agrith-Naar she discovered that the demon had died in the process, but that she had also lost her sight as a consequence. She now resided within the Abyss, unable to see and plagued by guilt over what she had been a part of. She was mad that she had been taken advantage of, and even madder at herself for allowing it to happen. Rather than attempt to return to Gielinor, which she easily could have, she remained in the Abyss as her own self imposed punishment. She remained there for some time, but continued to experiment with her abilities to pass the time. At one point she decided to return to Gielinor, but decided against it in a moment of insecurity. However, in the process she discovered that she could use her portals to "see" into other realms, Gielinor included, so long as she remained within the Abyss. While she could not properly see, she could project images into her mind from Gielinor through the use of her portal magic. And so she watched, acting as a spectator to the events of the world. Months later she witnessed the rise of the Dark Lord, and his takeover of Falador. She wanted to help, but was too afraid that she might somehow make the situation worse. As the events of the Invasion unfolded, she witnessed as the heroes were captured, and then rescued by The Third, who risked its life by betraying its own creator - its own family. She was able to sympathize with The Third, having been forced to do evil by her own "family" as well. When the Third was thrown into a pit of lava as punishment for its betrayal, Craznia intervened. As it slowly died within the lava she opened a portal, pulling it from Gielinor into the Abyss with her. When The Third eventually came too it found that it was slowly dying as a result of the Dark Lord's death. In its panic it immediately bonded with the first organic being it could find, which happened to be the corpse of Agrith-Naar. After the completion of this merger Craznia confronted it, initially with skepticsm and mistrust towards the now half-demon, but they slowly came to trust one another. After learning her story the Third came to sympathize with her, but also insisted that it needed to return to Gielinor. She obliged, and continued to watch it as it continued on its journey. 'The World Guardians' Craznia continued to silently follow The Third's travels, ready to act as a guardian angel if needbe. At this point it was the only individual in the world that she had any sort of relationship with, and she wanted to make sure that it would be able to live its life freely. Unfortunately, Tuska arrived in Gielinor weeks later, throwing the world into chaos. Craznia wanted to help but froze in fear, instead choosing to watch from the safety of the Abyss. She continued to watch, though, and witnessed The Third ally itself with other heroes, including Glowie and Spiffy. They suffered their losses, and barely got along, but she slowly began to put her faith in them. After Spiffy was rescued from capture the team began formulating their plan, which involved The Third reaching out to Craznia. Hearing his request, she brought him back into the Abyss, where he slowly managed to convince her to help. She was reluctant, and convinced that anything she did would only make matters worse, but The Third managed to break through to her, inspiring her to do the right thing. Once on board, The Third and Sendra utilized her portals to travel into Morytania, where Sendra utilized her notoriety with the Vyrewatch and Myreque to gather their help. Meanwhile, the Battle of Keldagrim began, the heroes barely managing to hold their own against Bandos, Tuska, Grumble, and their forces. Right as things couldn't look any worse, Craznia managed to establish a powerful enough connection and opened several gateways through which the Vyrewatch and Myreque could pour through, evening out the heroes odds. Throughout the rest of the battle Craznie played the role of transporter. She was unable to muster the strength to forcibly teleport the Gods, but her ability to add reinforcements to the battle was absolutely crucial in the teams inevitable victory. When it was finally over the heroes stood victorious. Most of the world recognized the main eight as the heroes, dubbed "The World Guardians", but in truth Craznia was just as much a part of the team as any of them, making her an honorary member. From that point on she remained in contact with The Third, but still refused to leave the Abyss or directly involve herself with world affairs. Despite her victory she was still uncomfortable with her abilities and the potential damage she could cause. Personality Craznia is typically timid, and particularly gullible. As an orphan she has spent much of her life alone, and found solace in the Zamorakian Cult as the first group to accept her. Still, she is generally good spirited, and dislikes causing people harm. When she learned of Agrith-Naar's intentions she was willing to sacrifice herself to stop it, but when she survived she blamed herself for allowing it to happen. With no real connections, she unfortunately remains timid and self deprecating. Abilities *'Portal Creation': Craznia is capable of creating portals between two locations. Before her blindness she could create two portals between any two locations she could see within her current realm. She is also able to open portals to several other realms, notable the Abyss and Infernal. While in the Abyss she is capable of "Seeing" through her portals into any other realm, and is able to create them between any two points she can comprehend. Appearances *"The Trio" *"The Dark Demon" *"The World Guardians" __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:World Guardians